Special Shari
by evil older sister
Summary: Companion to 'A Choice to the Left' A year after the Marie and Gabriel's wedding Mohinder's former/current wife shows up and pulls a Janice, but why? light Mohinder/Matt Rating for a single word


_**Another companion to 'A choice to the left' this is probably the farthest into this future my stories will be set until the sequel. Just want to bring Shari back into the fold. I made Chaaya a bit of a bitch but she is from, to my limited knowledge a very rigid society.**_

Special Shari

_Time flies_ Mohinder thought absently; it was hard to believe that it had been a year to the day since Marie and Gabriel Gray got married. For the most part life had settled down for the heroes , Angela Petrelli was still at large and probably planning something but no one had heard from the woman in nearly six months. Gabriel and Marie were playing house in Marie's home town; she was currently on maternity leave and nearly 8 months along, he owned a repair shop putting his powers to good use at last. Ando and Audrey had bonded over the fact that they were essentially normal people dragged along behind their super powered friends, and really the only normal people well attached to the group. Claire and Zach were surprised to learn that he was a techno mage like Micah, and Mohinder was considered one of the super powered as he was a focal point for them all not just an outsider. Noah Bennet had yet to come out of the depression that came from his wife's death, but his son Lyle became good friends with Simon Petrelli. Nathan and Peter had also set up a home in the Petrelli mansion, Heidi still lived there as well despite the fact that she and Nathan had divorced. Though their relationship was not well known outside the heroes' circle they were happy with what they had. Adam and Hiro were still dancing around each other in some complicated courting dance that only they, and possibly Kaito, understood. D.L. Nikki and Micah had moved closer to New York, they now lived in Pennsylvania and still commuted to the city once a month for a reunion with the other Heroes. Matt and Mohinder, along with Molly and Matty, now lived in a bigger apartment in Manhattan with both children growing like weeds. Maury was still wrapped around his grandchildren's little fingers living more peacefully than he ever had in the past. Between him and Matt they were finally able to cure Matt's Dyslexia, ending a large source of tension between them.

Mohinder shook himself back to the present looking back at his laptop. He and all the other Heroes had begun to track down other people with gifts, hoping to teach them control and protect them from the remains of the company. Ostensibly Mohinder still worked for the Company but tended to use their resources to help bring them down from within. They had fewer, but more accurate leads to run down these days and he was just finishing up with the little bit of work that he needed to accomplish before his picnic lunch with Matt, Matty, and Molly.

"Are you coming?" He heard an impatient voice from behind him and smiled as he spun around in his chair. He now twelve year old daughter, Molly, was tapping her foot looking impatient but hiding worry in her eyes.

"Just finishing up Molly-Doll, is everything all set?"

"We're just waiting for you, Appa"

Mohinder, even after well over a year, still couldn't keep a silly grin off his face whenever Molly called him Appa. After Chaaya forbid him from seeing Shari he never thought he would be a father to anyone, and yet here he was raising two kids with his partner and not messing them up too badly in the process. After powering down his laptop the four of them went to Central Park, thankfully there was space to spread out the blanket Matt had brought and unpack the lunch Mohinder had made that morning. Matt and Mohinder sat relaxed, side by side, on the blanket as they watched Molly join a pickup game of soccer on the green and Matty chewed happily on small pieces of carrots and apple that Mohinder had made just for him. When a shadow fell across the group an hour and a half later, after Molly had left the soccer game to come and eat, Mohinder had expected the person standing so near them to be someone he knew, but he didn't expect the face that greeted his when he looked up. The dark skinned woman in brightly colored clothing was someone who he would have recognized anywhere, even before he saw the disapproving scowl on her face. She was not alone, on either side of her was big burly men, clearly bodyguards, behind them a few feet was a girl; her face downcast. Mohinder breathed in sharply as he realized who the little girl must be.

"So this is how you flaunt your indiscretion, husband." She spoke, almost pleasantly in Tamil. Matt stiffened at the term husband, one of the few Tamil words he knew. He could guess who this woman was. Molly glared at the new comer; Mohinder had been successful at teaching her Tamil so she knew exactly what was said "I should have expected no less."

"We are only married in India, Chaaya; now what brings you all the way over here. Since the last time we met you told me that I was not to come with three city blocks of you or our daughter." Mohinder answered in Tamil, though he kept up an English translation in his head for Matt.

Chaaya ignored the question instead calling to the child behind her, "Shari, come here" The child came forward timidly as she got closer Matt frowned at the look of one of her cheeks, it was bright red indicating a strong slap to show up against the dark colors of the girls skin.

"What happened to her?" Matt asked, his investigative side coming out in full force at the sight of the child before him.

"She has disgraced my family that is what happened to her." Chaaya said sharply, Mohinder's lips thinned when he realized what had happened.

"You struck her?" He asked dangerously, now it was Matt's turn to calm Mohinder down as sparks practically flew out of his eyes at his wife.

"She was in need of discipline, as I said she has disgraced my family. Your influence, I believe. She will be your mess now." Shari flinched at her mother's sharp words.

"I get the feeling that we have very different meanings of the word disgrace." Mohinder spoke before smiling down at his biological daughter.

Matt glared at the woman, Mohinder's translation gave him a decent idea at what was happening and he did detest people who would hurt children. _How is it we found two of the only women in the world who wouldn't go all mother bear for their children? _He projected to his lover, only the slightest twitch at the corner of his mouth gave away the fact that Mohinder heard him at all though he did project back, _your wife at least has the excuse of being under another person's influence at the time._

Molly glared at Chaaya one last time before she abruptly shifted to look closely at Shari, she smiled widely at the still timid looking girl and cheered, "Yes, I get a sister!"

Shari looked up, a little shocked, while Chaaya looked disdainfully down at Molly, "I see that uncouth behavior runs in your family, maybe I should have just let Shari be killed as father wished." Shari looked even more downcast while Matt and Mohinder shot to their feet, incensed.

"I think, Chaaya, it is time for you leave." Mohinder said with a glare, then smiled gently at Shari, "Hello, little one, do you have things you need to pick up." She shook her head and Chaaya interrupted.

"Do you really think that we would waste any money on one such as her?"

Now Matt spoke, "Look, lady, if you don't have any actual information than Mohinder is right you can leave." There was a time when Matt would never have spoken to a woman like that but after dealing with the likes of Angela Petrelli, Janice, and now this woman he had no patience for mothers that hurt their children.

For some reason it seemed like this was not going as planned for Chaaya, when she spoke again it was in lightly accented English "Very well, Shari show them why you are a disgrace." At Shari's look of hesitation she snapped, "Now!"

Shari slowly lifted her hands, palms up. The body guards flinched back before she even began concentrating. A flame slowly emerged from the still silent girl's palm, growing bigger until it was the size of a small fist then the flame shaped itself into a flower, stem leaves and all. She deliberately didn't look up as she blew softly one the flames causing them to freeze, a prefect frozen statue of a flower made out of flames, you could still see them burning within the ice. She looked up; shocked again as she heard a barely audible "Awesome" from Molly, who was suddenly much closer than she had been before. Instead of the looks of fear and disgust she was used to her new family was looking at her with excitement and interest they were all smiling. She smiled back not noticing that Chaaya and her guards left without another word.

Her father, a man who she had never met but one her mother assured her was vile, asked gently in Tamil, "Do you speak English."

She looked down, ashamed, "very little" She answered. She worried a bit that her new family would be angry at her lack of skills in this area but was surprised when she got a hug from Molly, who babbled on in Tamil about being able teach her and how much fun they would have and how she had always wanted a sister. She relaxed a little when she heard that they all had special powers that she wasn't a disgrace here and she finally began to feel a little excited at the prospect of being part of this family.

_**Well here's another one, I'm not sure if I'll have any more stories until the sequel that will be set after this one so this may be your only glance at this Shari. Her Power is elemental control; by the way these are the stories still up for adoption**_

Drunken Confessions of the Injured and Grieving: This was going to be a pre-slash Mohinder/Matt piece. A night of drinking set after Matt comes home from the hospital but before he returns to California. Matt and Mohinder get drunk one night and share stories. Includes Shari's, Mohinder's daughter, background (I named Shari's mother Chaaya in my head). Matt laments about the potential loss of his wife and the fact that he might not have a son.

The Great Excerpt: This was going to be a Gen. Piece focusing on what exactly did Marie do to those guards. Her power is emotion and emotional manipulations remember that


End file.
